eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Charlie is a major character in Eyes, as one of it's antagonists, costing 300 coins to get in the store along with the Hospital. He makes his first appearance in Chapter II, as the main threat of the Hospital. Description: Appearance: His bizarre appearance is that of a ghost resembling a human skeleton. He has murky yellow eyes, a large cranium, a few missing teeth, and his hands have four long claws. He wears a dark translucent cloak, which is torn and ragged. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, Charlie will move up and down the stairs of the map, and sometimes enter a portal that resembles a portrait of himself, and teleport to another part of the map. He will chase the player upon contact of any kind, as the word "RUN!" will appear on screen. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they are too far, or hiding in a room. The player will know if he's near as objects and lights will shake or flicker. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee his vision to know where he's at. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Charlie will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless: In Endless Mode, he will do the same as in Standard Mode. However, the longer the player takes on finding the bags, the faster Charlie will become. Double Trouble: In the Double Trouble Mode, Charlie will still work the same as in Standard Mode. This time, Krasue will be there with him, and the two will sometimes spread out, making a deadly duo. T'rick or Treat:' In the Halloween Mode, he will still work the same as in Standard Mode. Though he can catch the player more easily if the player is distracted by chasing the Magic Pumpkin. Trivia: * In the game's old description, it says that Charlie is an "Ancient haunting phantom". And in the Store, he is said to have the abilities to enter dimensions through the portraits of himself. ** Judging by the store's description, he was likely the owner of the Hospital. This also points out his name was also Charles. * Originally, when completing the game, his moan plays instead of Krasue's in Standard Mode. This was eventually changed to where he has his own ending. * Strangely, when using an eye in Double Trouble Mode, Krasue appears to not be in his vision. ** The same goes for Krasue as Charlie is not in her vision. * When Charlie was first added, when the player used an eye, and it would show a portrait of him in a forward angle, which reveals what portal he's going to come out of which would give the player a heads up. ** This was changed, most likely due to players not knowing what it meant, or that it was too easy. * Charlie, along with Good Boy, was confirmed to soon be a part of the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * In the Hospital map, Charlie can sometimes enter rooms if he is chasing you. Same applied to Krasue until this was fixed. * Charlie's Moan and Scream can be found at this link here . ** The original source of his model is called "ghost" part of the "Nightmare Creature" pack, which can be found here. Model made by GrigoriyArx. * Charlie was added in version 5.2.37, along with Endless Mode. * In version 5.7.38, Charlie was given a new animation for when killing the player. * Ironically, Mr. Miles mentions trapping a curse within a photograph. Unknown if this relates to Charlie and his ability, or if it's just a coincidence. * Charlie's cruel personality is shown towards the Robber, enough to anger him. He was likely his father at some point, whereas the Robber points out his father is dead, and that Charlie is just an "echo". Charlie even has a dislike towards Good Boy when he was a dog. '' Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Chapter II